


February 17, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The moon's light was why Amos smiled near the hungry creatures he viewed at the Smallville general store.





	February 17, 2005

I never created Superman TAS canon.

The moon's light was why Amos smiled near the hungry creatures he viewed at the Smallville general store and prepared to use a tentacle from his mouth to defeat them.

THE END


End file.
